The Demon Within
by braytheist
Summary: Sara Calaway's world gets turned upside down when she is introduced to WWE's newest main roster member, Finn Balor.
1. Introduction

Sara Grace Calaway is my OC. She's 28 years old, lives in Houston, Texas, and works for the WWE as a their video graphics designer. All those amazing video packages before PPV's and stuff? That's all her, in this world anyway. She is the half-sister to Cooper Lawson (redsandman99, check her out, her work is amazing) and eldest daughter of The Undertaker. She was in a five and a half year long relationship with CM Punk, but he cheated on her with AJ Lee and Sara was left heartbroken. This is a story about how she learns to trust again, finds love, discovers family secrets, and finds herself.

Enjoy and please leave a review!


	2. Chapter One

Sara Calaway sat backstage at the arena in Pittsburgh. She stared intently at her computer screen, putting final touches on her work before that night's RAW started. When she's working, she usually doesn't pay attention to anything going on around her, she always has headphones in and is too focused on what she's doing. Tonight, however, was different. She could sense something, like she was being watched. She glanced up and looked around her, locking eyes with the newest member of the main roster who would be making his debut tonight, Finn Balor. He was sat across the way from her, getting his demon paint applied by the team of makeup artists. She smiled polietly at him, assuming he was just staring off in her general direction and trying to stay still, as the application process was long and incredibly detailed. She went back to finishing up her project, but she couldn't help but feel as if her very soul was being stared into. She finished up and packed her laptop and headphones away. As she turned to walk toward the catering area, she looked back over at the makeup table. He was still sitting there. Staring. She shrugged and walked away, ready to eat. The night went on as usual, she ate, chatted with coworkers, replied to a dozen emails, and, as she does before every show, she fluffed her best friend Maryse's hair and assured her she looked stunning before sending her on her way to the ring. Everything was fine until she passed Finn as he was on his way to make his much anticipated debut. They locked eyes again, and she had this strange feeling inside her, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hi. Name's Fergal." he extended his hand

"I'm Sara." She shook his hand and studied his face, trying to figure out what it was about him giving her this feeling.

"I know." he flashed her a smile before turning and strutting off to the entrance of the stage.

She felt her knees go week, something that hadn't happened to her in a long time.

"Wow." she said under her breath

She spent the rest of the show trying to figure out why, if he was so charming, and had that killer smile, did she feel off. Maybe it was just because he stared at her a lot more than most people should stare at anyone or anything.

As the show came to a close, she bumped into him again. He was wiping his paint off with a towel.

"Hi!" she said "Awesome debut. I love the gimmick."

He smiled again and she thought her heart would explode.

"He really needs to stop doing that" she thought.

"Thanks. I was actually quite nervous." he smiled, wiping at his forehead

"Really? I think you did great."

"Thanks. Say, do you want to go grab a bite to eat? I don't mean to sound forward, but most everyone has left already and I didn't get to go to catering because this paint process takes forever. I'm starving."

"Sure, I could eat. I could always eat, actually." she laughed as she threw her bag over her shoulder, swearing as her hair got caught in the strap and pulled. "My middle name may be Grace, but I assure you I do not live up to it."

Fergal reached out and helped her untangle her hair, and when he touched her it felt like electricity shooting through her body.

"Are you ok?" He asked, a concerned look crossing his face

"Oh, yeah, I'm good. I'll meet you in the parking lot?"

"Sure, I'm gonna shower and change and I'll be out. See you in a few" He walked off to the locker room

"What the hell?" she thought "That was new.."

There was something odd about this guy, and the way she felt made her curious to figure out what. She loved a good mystery and dicsecting people to see what makes them tick.

After Sara and Fergal met up in the parking lot, he asked what she wanted to eat. They both agreed on wings, and found a bar near the arena. They got a table in the back and after they placed their order, Sara decided it was her turn to stare at him. He stared back, then he grinned at her.

"Is there something on my face?" he poked at his cheek

"No. I'm just trying to figure you out. It's my thing" she said, sipping her water

"Ah. Well, good luck!" he stared back at her, eyes wide "Let me know if you find out anything interesting."

"Funny. No really, tell me about yourself. I don't know much other than your gimmick and you're Irish."

"There's not much to know about me. I mean, my name is Fergal Devitt. I'm 35. I wrestle and in my spare time I like to build Legos."

"Legos?" she asked

"Yeah. It's kinda my thing" he said, mimicking her earlier statement "I've always been a Lego guy. I have all these sets and whenever I'm not on the road, I'm usually putting them together."

"That's a new one. I mean, I know most of these guys play video games but I've never heard of Legos."

"Yeah, I just got this awesome set, I can't wait to get started on it. It'll probably take a long time to put it together now that I'm traveling though."

"I'd like to see it when you're done." Sara said, admiring how excited he was getting over talking about his hobby

"Oh, sure. Actually, here's the last one I just finished." he pulled out his phone and showed her his latest piece, a large fighter jet.

"Oh wow, that is huge!" she exclaimed as she studied the photo

"Yep." he beamed, obviously proud of his work

They chatted throughout their dinner, about his legos, about their childhood, about the upcoming pay per view, and about how those were the worst wings they'd ever had in their life. By the end of the evening, they were both laughing and Sara felt really at ease. Any odd feeling she had had when they first met seemed to have disappeared.

"I enjoyed that, besides the dry as air chicken. That was fun." She said as they walked back to their rental cars

"It was. We'll have to hang out again some time."

"I'd love it. I'm going to go to the hotel and crash, I have a really early flight in the morning because my agent is a jerk. I'm NOT a morning person. Have a good night" she said, unlocking her car

"You too, Sara" he nodded at her, and turned toward his car

The way he said her name sent that chill through her again. The odd feeling was back.

"What in the world is going on?" she wondered as she got in and drove off to the hotel


	3. Chapter Two

It had been four weeks since Sara and Fergal had began their relationship, if you wanted to call it that. It was a confusing relationship to Sara, that was for sure. They had exchanged numbers and talked regularly. When they weren't working together, Fergal would text her in the morning with something sweet and they would spend the entire day texting back and forth. The day always ended with a phone call, which always went well past midnight most of the time. She absolutely loved their conversations, he was intelligent, had a great sense of humor, and they had several common interests. They had went on dates, both after work and during their off time. Instead of going home to Texas after a Smackdown show, she flew to his home in Florida. She got the tour of the Lego collection, and even helped him with his new set. Things were great, for the most part. The confusing part, for Sara, was the odd feeling she would have at certain times with him. When he'd touch her shoulders while putting his coat around her, or move her hair out of her face, or when he said her name. It was just not something she'd ever felt with a man before. Another issue was the intimacy, or lack there of. He was always a gentleman with her, opening doors, giving her his coat if she was cold, other things a good man should do, but when it came to intimacy it was like he wasn't even interested. He wouldn't even hold her hand. It was becoming frustrating for her but she didn't know how to bring it up and ask him what his problem was. She knew they were definitely in a relationship, because he introduced her to one of his neighbors as his girlfriend, but she thought two people in a relationship would at least hold hands at the movies. Not Fergal Devitt.

While Fergal was getting his paint applied before a show, Sara went off to find Maryse. Maybe she would have a solution to this. She found her in the women's locker room, furiously fussing with her hair.

"Frenchie...I need your help" Sara said, taking the hairbrush from Maryse

"What's wrong, love dove?" Maryse furrowed her brow, looking at Sara through the mirror

"Its Fergie." Sara sighed

"Oh no, did something happen? I'll hurt him if he dumped you!" Maryse spun around and cupped Sara's face between her hands

"No, no, he didn't break up with me. We're doing pretty good, actually. It's just.." Sara looked around to make sure they had privacy, "He refuses to be physical"

"Wait, what?" Maryse asked

"Yeah. Like no physical contact at all, except once he high fived me."

"You're kidding right?" Maryse shook her head in amazement

"No, I'm not. I don't know what to do, or what to say to him."

"Well, maybe he's one of those who just want to wait until marriage?" Maryse shrugged, half joking

"Oh he's had sex before, that's for sure."

"Well..I don't know then. Maybe just try to initiate something?" Maryse suggested

"I don't know, I'm afraid he'll get freaked out and turn me down." Sara bit her lip

"Has that EVER stopped you before? You're almost always putting moves on the guy first! You're the one that told ME to put the moves on my husband before he did anything."

"I know, I know, but he's different. At least the other guys always sent signals that they were interested. Not Fergie."

"Just try it, see what happens. If he rejects the advances, ask him what the hell his deal is." Maryse squeeze Sara's hand "I gotta go find Mike, we have Miz TV in 10 minutes. Love you, cupcake"

"Love you too, French." Sara huffed and left the locker room, deep in thought as to what to do with this situation. She didn't even realize that Fergal had gone out for his match until she heard JoJo announce Finn Balor.

She found the nearest monitor and watched the match closely, as he was always asking her for suggestions on how to make his matches better, or improve his gimmick. He enjoyed her advice and considered her a pro at giving it since she had been involved in this business since before she could even talk.

After the match, she met him at the bottom of the stage steps.

"Hi" she ran up to him, throwing her arms around him in a big hug

Fergal instantly tensed, but since there were people around, he wrapped an arm loosely around her.

"Hi." he smiled

"Can we talk? Come here" she didn't give him a chance to reply to her question as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Sara found an empty room and pushed him inside.

"What's on your mind, my angel?" he asked

"Sit. I have questions" she pointed to the couch

"Alright" Fergal sat and watched as she sat next to him "What are your questions"

"Well, the first one is more of an action instead of a question" she said

"Okay…"

Fergal couldn't finish his sentence before Sara had pressed her lips against his.

"Fuck" he thought inwardly, closing his eyes tight. "Fucking fuck"

He gave her a quick kiss back before pulling away. She frowned.

"Okay, now I have a question. What the hell?" Sara crossed her arms

"What?" Fergal looked down at his lap

"Why won't you kiss me? Touch me? Fuck me?"

His eyes shot up and he stumbled over his words.

"I..it's just that...uhm"

"Are you using me?" she asked

He stared at her

"You're using me, aren't you. Everyone knows how great it worked out for Punk, it was only a matter of time before someone else tried to see if I was still that naive and vulnerable again"

Sara got up and turned to leave but Fergal grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Sara wait, please. I'm not using you"

Sara turned to him, raising her eyebrows

"I swear I'm not. I'm not like Punk, I promise." Fergal pulled her to him "I just, I can't do...things"

"Things? Like kiss your girlfriend?" Sara tried to pull away, but his grip tightened on her arm

"Yes. I'm sorry, I know it's confusing, and I can't explain it, but please, just trust me and give me some time." he pleaded

"Time?" Sara shook her head

"Yes. I just need some time."

"Fine. Come find me when you've had enough 'time' " Sara jerked away from Fergal and stormed out of the room

Fergal sat back on the couch and buried his head in his hands and let out a loud groan.

"Don't let her get through, Ferg." he muttered to himself, his hands digging into his hair, pulling at what he could in frustration "Don't let her find out…."


	4. Chapter Three

It had been two days since the confrontation backstage, and Fergal was worried that he had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sara wouldn't return his calls or texts, and he knew she was upset. She had every right to be, and he was frustrated with himself over it. Sara was at home, pouting and angry. She didn't know what to do about this. She really liked Fergal, but he was so weird and the whole first kiss didn't go as romantically as she had planned. It was awkward and uncomfortable and she felt embarrassed for even trying to kiss him. Her phone chimed with a text notification and she picked it up. It was Fergal, again, trying to get her to talk.

"Please talk to me. I don't want to end this relationship" it read

She waited a moment, trying to decide what to say, before she replied

S: "Okay, talk"

F: "I'm really sorry about what happened, and about acting so unusual. I have an explanation but I am not sure you would understand."

S: "I'm a very understanding person, Ferg. If you'd just talk to me, I'll listen, I promise"

F: "If only it were that easy. I want to see you."

S: "Okay..do you want me to fly to you?"

F: "No, I think it's best I come to you. There's a flight at 7:20 tonight."

S: "I'll pick you up at the airport."

F: "Okay. I'll see you tonight."

Sara anxiously began pacing around her home, picking things up, making sure things looked nice because this was the first time he had been to her place. She wanted everything to look perfect, and she tended to clean when she was anxious. She washed the dishes in the sink from lunch and put them away, swept up the dog food her German Shephard had scattered because he's a huge slob, then she went into her bedroom. She didn't know what would happen tonight, but in the possibility that anything did, she made her bed and kicked a pile of laundry into the closet. She glanced at the clock and sighed. Still 5 hours before she had to leave for the airport. She decided to find a different outfit to wear, and showered. After several hours of trying not to over analyze the situation and worry about what Fergal had to say to her, it was time to leave. She grabbed her keys and headed out for the airport. It seemed like ages before she saw him emerge from the arrival terminal, and she felt a knot in her stomach. She hated these feelings she got from him, but they weren't all bad. She considered herself incredibly lucky to find a man that gave her butterflies when she looked at him. He noticed her too, and he stopped. They locked eyes for a moment and he studied her. Her yellow sundress, her long brown hair, her brown eyes….he felt sad when he looked in her eyes. She was nervous, not excited to see him. He sighed and clutched his carry on bag before he began to walk toward her again.

"Hello, love" He spoke quietly as he stopped in front of her

"Hello, Fergie" she looked up at him and tried to smile so she wouldn't seem so full of emotions and nerves

"Have you had dinner?" he asked

"No, I wasn't hungry."

"Well, let's eat. What is your favorite restaurant at home?"

"You like barbecue?"

He just nodded and extended his arm to her. She put her's through his and they walked to her car in silence. The ride through Houston was silent and they could both sense the tension. When they arrived at the restaurant, Fergal jumped out of the car and hurried around to open Sara's door, as he always did. She got out and they walked in, sat down and placed their order.

"I've never had real Texas barbecue before." he laughed

"I'm sure there's a lot of real Texan things you haven't done." she teased

"No, but I would like to. I'd like to know how you grew up, what you do for fun around here."

"Maybe I can teach you the way of the cowboys" she joked, her southern accent a bit more audible than usual

"That would be nice." he trailed off, looking at her

"What?" she asked

"I've missed you." he reached out and placed his hand on top of hers

"I..missed you too" Sara said, feeling the electricity shoot through her like any other time he would touch her

"I'm sorry about this. I wish I weren't so odd"

"Why are you? Why can't you be physical? Even right now I can tell you aren't comfortable"

"I want to be. I want more than anything to kiss you, and hold you...but I can't" Fergal looked down at his plate of barely eaten food

"Just talk to me, Fergie. Please."

"It isn't that easy. It's something very few people know about, and it's better if I just show you"

"Ok, so show me."

"I'm afraid that you'll leave. Or that I'll hurt you." He looked up at her with a look of despair in his eyes

"I can't be hurt anymore than I already have been, trust me" Sara reminded him

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, his hand remaining tightly against hers. The ride back to Sara's house was as silent as the ride to the restaurant. When they walked into the house and Sara had dealt with her dog, Luke, who was incredibly excited to see a new person, they stood in the living room awkwardly looking at each other.

"I'm tired of waiting Fergal." Sara said "Show me"

"Sara…" Fergal shoved his hands in his pockets, becoming stiff as she stepped closer to him

Sara wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tip toes so she could be face level with him. She nuzzled into his neck, taking in his scent. He closed his eyes tight, trying to fight it off as long as he could, but it would only be a matter of time before his true self would appear, especially if she kept touching him. Every time her hot breath landed on the skin of his neck, he could feel it rising.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly, as he pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his soft voice changed to something completely different, something dark, something that was not her Fergie "But you asked for this"

She was immediately picked up and thrown over his shoulder. He practically sprinted to her bedroom, throwing her on her bed. He turned his back to her before she could get herself together and move her tussled hair out of her face. He closed the door and locked it, then began unbuttoning his black dress shirt.

"Fergie?" she asked

He was silent as he removed his shirt. His bare back muscles bulging, the veins in his biceps protruding.

"Ferg…" she stood up next to the bed

"Fergal Devitt isn't here anymore." the voice spoke, as he turned around to face Sara

Sara froze. Fergal's blue eyes had changed to eyes that were as black as midnight.

"My name is Balor."


	5. Chapter Four

Author Note: This chapter contains adult situations, language, reluctance, and rough sex. You've been warned

Sara's eyes were wide, and she felt fear overcome her as she stared at this man in front of her. This was not her loving, sweet, quiet boyfriend. Her hands began to shake.

"What the hell, Fergal?" she asked, trying to stop her voice from cracking

He stepped closer to her and grinned. This grin was evil and sinister, not beautiful like usual.

"I told you, silly girl, Fergal isn't here." He closed the space between them, trapping her between himself and her bed "You think it's just a gimmick? It isn't. It's very real."

She tried to back up but the king sized mattress blocked her from going anywhere. She tried to go around him, putting her hands up to keep him back. He grabbed her wrist and held her to him.

"Where are you going?" He towered over her, glaring down into his scared prey's eyes "Didn't you want to have some fun?"

"I don't know what's happening, but you need to knock it off." She tried pulling her wrist out of his hand, but he held on tightly.

Balor spun her around, so her back was to him. Wrapping his arms around her body, holding her still, he rested his chin on top of her head, ignoring her struggling to get free.

"Sara...you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Honestly, I'm surprised you're so afraid. I thought you'd be much more understanding, considering who you are. Fergal will be upset by this. Tsk tsk."

She turned her neck so that she could look up at him. His cold, soulless black eyes made her shiver, to which he just chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean, understand? Who am I? You've completely changed into a completely different person."

"Oh darling...Fergal is a person. I, Balor, am not, but we will discuss this later. I'm growing impatient."

He bent her over forcefully so that she was halfway on the bed. Her arms were pinned under her body, the weight of his strong hand in between her shoulder blades holding her down. With his free hand, he pushed her dress up over her hips.

"Ferg.." She began but was interrupted by his harsh voice

"BALOR" he reminded her

"Balor" she spat out

"Don't…" she stopped as he yanked her little lacy, red, bikini panties off of her.

Balor pressed himself against her, wrapping his hand around her long hair. He bent over and whispered into her ear.

"Do you trust me?"

Sara didn't answer for a moment, and he patiently gave her time. Two voices inside her head, one logical and one clearly irrational, were arguing. This entire situation made her afraid of this changed man she thought she knew, but something inside of her was saying trust him. Ever since Fergal left, and this "Balor" appeared, the voice had been pushing through. Now it was completely overpowering her mind.

"Darling…" he warned that he was patience was little and he wanted an answer

"Yes...I trust you." she couldn't believe she had said those words.

Balor didn't answer, instead he just shoved the pair of panties he still held tightly in his hand into her mouth. He continued to hold her down, even though she had given her consent. He enjoyed being in control, that's what this whole thing was about. Power. Control. Dominance. He pushed his pants off of him and began to stroke himself. Sara waited, wondering if it was a smart idea to have given him her trust. Who knows what he could do to her? She closed her eyes as she felt him at her entrance. He pushed forward, entering her.

"You're wet." he noted with a smirk as he pushed himself into her

Before she could respond, Balor pulled back until he was almost out of her and thrust back in hard. She cried out and bit down on the fabric stuffed into her mouth. As he repeatedly thrust into her, he grabbed her upper arms and pulled them out from under her, wrapping them behind her back and grasping them at the wrist with one hand. His free hand gripped her long hair tightly, pulling her so that she was bent backward, making him fill her completely. She moaned at the slight pain of her hair being tugged, but she could feel the passion start to take over her body.

"Good girl, fuckin' take it." he growled before biting her neck, hard enough to bruise but not draw blood.

She yelped at the sensation but her wetness grew as he continued to pound into her.

"I'm sorry this wasn't a romantic first love making, darling, but I don't do romance." he released her hair and gripped her hip, his fingers digging into her skin, leaving marks

Sara felt her head spinning. She could feel an orgasm coming, the feeling of fear and arousal battling for control. She wriggled her fingers loose from her fists so that she could wrap them around the arm that held her wrist tightly, her nails digging deep into his skin as he pounded into her, hitting that sweet spot perfectly on target.

"Ah, yes. Good girl. I knew you would love this, but you haven't seen anything yet."

Before she knew it, his hands went to her hips and he flipped her around, throwing her up onto the bed.

"Head on the pillow" he demanded and she shifted into the desired position

She watched as Balor climbed over her, staring down at her darkly. He grinned before completely ripping her sundress off her, discarding it to the floor in shreds, and pulling her legs apart. He entered her again, rougher than the first time and she gasped, the panties still in her mouth. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head before he began his rough rhythm. He moved his hips until the look of erotic passion filled her face, and he knew he had rediscovered her g-spot. He pounded her, holding her down under him, loving the sounds she was making through her gag. He bit at her neck and breasts, one hand tearing at the bra that matched her panties. Sara's eyes rolled back into her head, and she gripped at what little of her bedding as she could. Her orgasm was approaching fast and she twisted underneath him in need.

"Do you want to cum, little one?" He said as he bit her collar bone

"Mhmm" her voice muffled

He lifted his head from her neck so he could look down at her. He removed the underwear from her mouth and wrapped his hand around her throat, no too tightly, but enough to show his power over her.

"Beg me." he growled "Beg me, and say my fuckin' name."

"Please, please let me cum!" she lifted her hips and pleaded with him "Fergal, please I want to cum!"

He stopped thrusting into her and his grip around her throat tightened to the point she couldn't breathe.

"My name is BALOR" he yelled down at her. "Say it"

He released his grip and she coughed

"Balor! Please, oh god please fuck me" she begged

"Good girl, keep going" he began moving again, slowly.

"Please, Balor! Harder!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes from the frustration of being so close to orgasm

"What was that?" he grunted

"HARDER!" she yelled

He groaned as he gave it his all, the headboard of the bed banging so hard against the wall she thought it was going to make a hole. She soon forgot about the impending damage as Balor reached down between their sweating bodies to stroke her clit. She screamed as her orgasm hit her in waves. Her body was shaking, her eyes rolled back into her head. A slew of "fucks" and "oh god"'s streamed from her mouth as she came. He watched her with lust, feeling his own release building.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck. Balor, please.."

"Oh yes baby, there you go. Good girl" he growled into her ear, licking and biting her flesh

"I..I can't. Stop, please, it's too much! Oh my god" her legs were trembling and she felt as if her entire waist was on fire

"I"ll stop when I want" he growled, releasing her wrists and wrapping her body into his arms, his fingers and nails digging into her shoulders and back. Her hands flew to his back, her nails dragging down his muscled skin. Lust filled, animal like sounds filled the air as he reveled in the pain from her scratching.

"Harder" he ordered

She clawed at him, not caring if it hurt or not. She knew she was leaving marks, she could feel little drops of blood on her fingertips. Suddenly, he felt his release explode through him, his entire body tensing as he came inside of her.

"Oh fuck…" she gasped out, wrapping her hand in his dark hair, moaning

He collapsed on top of her, completely spent and exhausted. They both laid there, panting and sweating. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she tried to catch her breath. He held her tightly, yet not in a loving embrace, as her small body shook under him.

"You ok?" he muttered

"Yeah..I think so"

"Never fucked a demon before?" he laughed, this time not as dark as before

"Can't say that I have."

She was still trying to wrap her mind around that, in fact. She still had lots of questions about this entire thing, and she laid underneath him, stroking his hair and thinking.

"Did I drink too much at the bar?" she wondered "No, I only had a beer. Did he drug me? No, that's impossible, I was right there the entire time."

She drifted off to sleep under him, her mind finally calming into a peaceful slumber, Whatever he was, whatever had happened, she strangely felt at ease with it. Balor stared down at her sleeping form.

"I will see you soon, my darling Carman" the Demon King smiled as he kissed her forehead

End note: What is happening to Devitt? Is he possessed, or just crazy? And who is Carman? Stay with me here, I promise to explain.


	6. Chapter Five

The next morning Sara slowly opened her eyes, groaning in frustration that she had woken up. She sat up in bed and looked around her room. Fergal, Balor, whatever he was going by at this moment and time, was nowhere to be found. She thought that maybe it had been a dream, so she got out of bed and sleepily made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and her face fell. She looked exhausted, her hair was a tangled mess. She looked herself over, touching the bruises on her neck and chest. She held her arms out in front of her and studied the red finger prints that had been left. She sighed. It wasn't a dream.

She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her bathrobe before opening the bedroom door. She was hit by an aroma of pancakes and bacon. He was still here. She walked into the kitchen and saw him standing there, his back to her, staring out her kitchen window and drinking a cup of coffee. He was shirtless and her eyes widened at the scratch marks down his back. They looked awful and she felt bad that she had done that to him, but it was quickly forgotten when the realization that last night was very, very real. She narrowed her eyes in anger.

"What. The. Fuck?" she asked

Fergal nearly jumped out of his skin, he hadn't heard her come out of the bedroom. He spun around to look at her.

"Good morning, sleepy!" he smiled, placing his cup of coffee on the counter and walking over with his arms out, ready to embrace her

She backed away and he frowned. She held a hand up and stared at him. His face was relaxed although he looked exhausted. His eyes were no longer solid black, they had returned to the soft baby blue color. His smile had returned. Fergal was standing in front of her, and any sign of Balor was gone.

"Sara. Please...please don't do this" he pleaded, stepping toward her again

"What the fuck, Fergal? What kind of sick game were you playing last night?" she demanded

"It wasn't a game, Sara. It wasn't me. Please, sit down and eat. I will try to explain he gestured to the kitchen table, set with breakfast he had made for her

"How do I know that's not poisoned?"

"Sara…" Fergal sighed as he went over to the table and sat down at his plate.

She huffed and followed, sitting down at her chair and petting Luke, who was laying underneath.

"I know you're upset, and probably freaked out" Fergal began

"Yeah, just a little" she stabbed at her pancake, more so for the sake of stabbing something than cutting it up to eat it

"You have a right to be. I wanted to explain to you, but I couldn't fight him any longer. He's much stronger than I am and if he wants to come out, he will"

"He? Balor, right. Your gimmick?"

Fergal sighed and rubbed his tired face

"It's not just a gimmick, Sara. Wrestling helps me control him more. I made that gimmick as an outlet. Balor is real, and I am sorry you had to be involved with him."

"So what, are you possessed by this thing or what, because this is really hard for me to believe." Sara sniffed at her piece of pancake before taking a small bite

"I know it is, and I told you the food isn't poisoned" Fergal nodded to her plate

"I have trust issues. We've discussed this" She took another bite "but if it is poisoned, it's tasty."

"Thanks" Fergal chuckled a bit

"So, back to this guy who just comes out of no where and thinks he's the shit. What is his deal?"

"Well, to answer your previous question, yes, I am possessed. My family, as you know, is Irish. My grandparents were very devout believers in the folklore of our country. My grandfather swore everything that was said was real, and he believed that our family had been cursed. One of us was to become a vessel for Balor, the Demon King. I got to be the lucky one, I guess. I was fairly normal throughout adolescence, but on my twenty first birthday, things changed. Balor took over my soul. I don't know why, he hasn't given me any other answer besides that he is searching for something. He leaves me alone for the most part, unless I get overly angry or...aroused."

Sara just stared at Fergal, trying to decide if she believed anything coming out of his mouth. He paused for a moment before continuing.

"He's very dangerous when tested, so I don't recommend being sassy and smart mouthy when he comes back. If he stays calm, you will be fine."

"The hell do you mean when he comes back?" Sara nearly choked on her bacon.

"Sara...I cannot force you to stay with me, after what happened last night. I shouldn't even expect you to, but I...I don't want to lose you. I love you"

The strip of bacon fell out of Sara's mouth as her jaw fell open and Luke happily snatched it up as it fell to the floor.

"What?" Sara asked

"I love you" Fergal sighed, sensing the impeding breakup that was bound to happen

"What?" Sara repeated

"Sara."

"Fergal"

He sighed. She only used his full first name when she was being serious, or upset. He stood up and began walking toward the bedroom.

"I'm going to get my things and leave. I think it's best."

Sara stared after him before looking down at Luke.

"Did you hear that?" she asked

The dog just tilted his head, waiting for more bacon. Sara stood up and walking into the bedroom. Her legs felt like jello and her palms were sweaty as she walked through the door. Fergal was sorting through his bag, trying to find a tshirt to wear.

"Fergie…" she spoke quietly, walking up behind him and running her fingers over the scratches on his back

"Yes?" he asked, his voice sounding as if he were about to cry

"I don't know what's going to happen, you know, between us. This is so much to process for me, but I don't want you to leave. We can talk this out."

Sara tugged at his arm, turning him around so they were facing each other. He looked down at her and felt a tear fall from his eye as she moved to wrap her arms around him in an embrace.

"I don't want to hurt you" he choked out, wrapping his arms tightly around her

"You won't." she said, her head laying on his chest to where she could hear his heart beating.

"No, but he will"

"Fuck him." Sara said with anger "Let him come back again and see what happens"

"Sara.."

"Ferg, we will deal with that later. Let's forget about Balor for a minute. Let it just be us."

"Okay."

Fergal held her close, the first time he had been able to do so. He smoothed out her hair and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to lose her. He'd let Balor kill him before he would live without Sara, but little did he know that Balor couldn't live without Sara either.


	7. Chapter Six

To say that Sara had a lot of thinking to do about her future with Fergal was an understatement. It was the only thing that had been on her mind for the last two days, ever since Fergal had left her house to fly to Pennsylvania for a house show. Neither of them wanted him to leave, but work called, and Sara needed the time to think things over. She hadn't been sleeping or eating much so her mind wasn't all there, which would explain why she had forgotten that she had arranged to have lunch with her father and stepmother before flying out for RAW. Her phone rang, startling her. She looked at the name of the caller and quickly answered it.

"Daddy!" she said, a bit of panic in her voice

"Sara? Are we still meeting for lunch? Michelle and I are at the restaurant." the deep, gravely voice of her father on the other line spoke

"Yes! I'm sorry. I will be there in a few minutes, can you wait?" she asked, sprinting through her house to find her shoes and keys

"Of course. Is everything alright?" Mark asked with a concerned tone

"I'm fine, Daddy. See you soon"

Sara hung up and sighed. This was going to be interesting. Her father always had a keen sense of knowing when something wasn't always right with his eldest daughter, sometimes even before she knew something was wrong herself. He was going to know something was up, for sure, especially with how exhausted she looked. She got in her car and raced into town, heading to the restaurant. When she arrived, she flipped down the mirror on the visor and a look of frustration crossed her face. Her face had broken out with little splotches from the stress, dark circles had formed under her eyes, and her hair was unkempt. She grabbed her sunglasses and a hair tie, put them on, and got out of the car. When she walked in she sighed with relief that her parents had chosen to sit outside on the patio instead of inside, so at least she could keep her sunglasses on. Maybe if she kept her act together, they wouldn't know something was up because there was no way Sara could explain to them that her boyfriend was a possessed by an actual _DEMON._

"About time" her father said as he stood to great his daughter

"Sorry, Daddy. I was distracted and lost track of time." She embraced her father in a tight hug "Have y'all been waiting long?"

"No, only about fifteen minutes. We've ordered our drinks and an appetizer" Michelle said, hugging Sara

"Good, I'm sorry. How have y'all been?" Sara picked up the menu and pretended to read it

"We are good. Softball is starting up again so the girls and I are busy with that, and your father is getting ready to start training to go back to work"

"You know how I feel about that, Daddy" Sara muttered

"And you know that I don't give a shit" Mark chuckled, knowing his daughter had her concerns about him continuing to wrestle, even if it was only once or twice a year.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sara studied the menu, attempting to find something she thought she could stomach. It would be noticed if she didn't eat, which would be a big sign that something was up with her. She settled on chicken sandwich and a side salad and the family placed their order. When the waiter had left, Mark leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking at her.

"Ok, spill it. What's going on?" he questioned

"Huh?" She asked blankly, her mind had drifted to Fergal again

"Something's wrong." he persisted

"Nothing's wrong, Daddy." Sara knew it was useless to try to lie to him, but she thought she'd give it a shot

"Sara Grace." her father's tone was testy, showing impatience.

"I'm tired, work has been insanely busy because SummerSlam is approaching. Haven't been sleeping much because of it." she lied

"Uh huh…" Mark tapped his fingers across his tattooed biceps.

"Since when has work ever stressed you out, Sara?" Michelle inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Since now?" Sara offered, hoping they would drop the subject.

"Sara, you know it's useless to lie to your father. He's known something has been up for awhile now. Just tell him so he can stop worrying about you" her step mother advised

"Fine. I've started seeing someone. A coworker" She said quietly, stirring her lemonade around with her straw

"Who is it? Is it an unhealthy relationship?" Mark interrogated

" _You have no idea…"_ Sara thought to herself before answering "It's no one, Daddy. I don't need you to be all in his business and stalking him like you tried to do when I went on that _one_ date with Nick."

"You know how I felt about Ziggler, Princess" Mark defended himself "I'm sorry for being concerned for my children and wanting what's best for them"

"Daddy, it's fine. I'm just not ready for our relationship to come out yet. I'm still healing after what happened with Phil, and I don't want to get everyone all excited in case this doesn't work out."

"Fine. Don't tell your father about your life. Just send me into an early grave from worry." Mark threw his hands in the air before picking up his beer

"Daddy….please" Sara whined

Mark just looked at her, stone faced. Sara pouted.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell y'all his name but you cannot harass him, ok? You're going to scare him off, and I can assure you he is a wonderful man. You'd approve, Daddy."

"We'll see about that." Mark rolled his eyes, sipping his beer

"You will, trust me. It's Devitt."

"The new guy?" Mark suddenly sat up straight "Balor"

Sara's ears perked up at the way her father had said the name. It was with distaste. Disapproval.

"Yes." she nodded, quickly taking a bite of her salad

"I see." Was the only thing Mark said

Did he know something about Fergal Devitt that she didn't? He couldn't possibly know about the demonic possession, but maybe he had heard stories. Maybe Fergal was a player or something. Whatever it was, Mark Calaway did NOT approve of his daughter seeing the Irish man.

When the three had finished their meal and prepared to leave, Mark took hold of Sara's arm as they exited the restaurant and made their way to their cars.

"Sara, I want you to stay away from that boy, do you understand me?" Mark ordered

"Daddy…" Sara pouted up at the tall man

"No but's, little girl. Stay. Away." Mark kissed his daughter on the forehead and turned to open the door of his truck for Michelle

Sara watched as they left the parking lot, and sighed. Her father never approved of anyone she had dated in the past, and probably never will, but just like when she started her relationship with Phil Brooks, he always was complacent and never told her not to date someone., he'd instead just scowl and growl at them and make them uncomfortable This was definitely a first for them.

Sara got in her car and pulled out her phone. She held it for a moment, looking at the wallpaper photo. It was of a photo she had taken of Fergal, and it was her favorite. His blue eyes shining, his bright, perfect smile. She smiled as she dialed his number.

F: "Hello?." the Irish accented voice on the other line answered

S: "Hi, Fergie"

F: "Hi baby. How are you?"

S: "I'm good. I just left from having lunch with Daddy and Chelle."

F: "Oh? Did you enjoy yourself?"

S: "I did. I uhm, I told them about us"

F: _silence_

S: "Ferg?"

F: "You told them? I thought we were going to wait?"

S: "I wanted to, but my dad can be very pushy when he wants to be."  
F: "What did he say about it?"

S: "He uh...wasn't happy, but don't take it personally, he doesn't like anyone."

F: "I bet he wasn't happy alright"

S: "Huh?"  
F: "Nothing, darling. I need to go. I will talk to you soon, my love."

Fergal hung up the phone quickly and swore under his breath. He thought he would have more time to figure out an "escape Mark Calaway's wrath" plan, but time was running short now that the Deadman had discovered the relationship. Finn made a tight fist and punched the wall he was standing in front of, before placing his forehead against it. He bit his lip hard, and cursed himself and Balor. Things were about to become very, very unpleasant for the both of them.


	8. Chapter Seven

Mark Calaway rapped his fingers against his kneecap, impatiently waiting for the plane to land. He had immediately made arrangements upon leaving the restaurant that afternoon to fly to Pennsylvania and confront Fergal Devitt about this relationship with his daughter.

Fergal anxiously chewed his fingernails, knowing that the Deadman was coming. He could sense it. His intuition was proven right when he overheard Stephanie making a passing comment to someone about The Undertaker coming to evaluate some of the superstars.

"Fuck me right now" Fergal thought to himself

He had hoped that he could finish his match and immediately book it out of the venue and get far away before the Deadman even arrived in the city, but he was out of luck. Stephanie caught him as he was heading for the back door.

"Finn!" She called after the Irish man

"Yeah?" Fergal turned to face his boss

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? You're one of the superstars we'd like to have the Undertaker talk with. Especially with similar gimmicks, I think he can give you some good ideas on where to go from here"

"He's gonna tell me to go to hell, that's where.." Fergal thought to himself

"Oh" was his only reply

"He should be here any minute now. He will come find you when he's ready"

"Oh he sure as fuck will find me" Fergal thought, growing antsy

"Thanks, Finn. See you later!" Stephanie walked off, answering her ringing phone and bickering into it at the unfortunate soul on the other line

Fergal huffed and decided against making a break for it. He could be reprimanded for not following work orders, and he didn't need that stress on him right now. He was going to have to face The Undertaker or later anyway. He found a quiet spot backstage to meditate and try to prepare himself for the confrontation he was about to have. Several moments passed and a sense of dread came over him. Taker was here, he could feel it. The chill running down his spine. The hair standing on the back of his neck. The feeling inside of Balor starting to awken.

"Shit." Fergal said

He began to slowly walk the backstage, hoping to make it to the back door and make a run for it before Taker found him. He wasn't that lucky, however. As he rounded a corner, he bumped straight into the Deadman, who was standing there, arms crossed over his large chest, waiting.

Fergal swallowed the lump in his throat and purposley avoided eye contact with the bigger man. Mark didn't say anything, he instead just stood there and stared down at the man in front of him.

"Sir." Fergal said

Mark grabbed Fergal by the back of the neck and pulled him down the hallway, opening the door to an office and tossing the man inside. Fergal turned to look at the angry man. An animalistic growl left Mark's throat as he wrapped his hand around Fergal's throat, pushing him hard against the wall.

"I'm only going to tell you once, Balor" The Undertaker's voice was low, deep, and menacing, "Stay away from my daughter."

Fergal closed his eyes tight, trying not to let the demon win and overtake him. He was muttering phrases in Irish, praying to keep his control.

"Balor" Mark hissed in Fergal's ear

Fergal's eyes opened, black and angry. He glared at the man pinning his vessel against the wall.

"You" Balor said, "I didn't think we'd meet again so soon"

Mark's grip tightened on Fergal's throat. His other hand going to the younger man's hair, harshly pulling it back so that his was looking up.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter, and you're going to. Do you understand me?"

"Oh but Marky Mark, she's so hard to keep away from for long" Balor laughed

Taker pulled the man's hair more, so that it was painful at this point.

"You will not involve my daughter in this, Balor. I have kept her away from this for a reason and I will not have the likes of you coming into her life and messing everything I've accomplished up. You will leave, and never return, and my daughter is not to find out anything" Mark demanded

"Oh, but she already knows" A sly grin crossed Balors face

Mark's face turned red, his hands shaking as he released the Demon King.

"Please, tell me you are fucking with me right now" Mark glared

"Oh I wish I was. It's always fun to screw with your head." Balor laughed "But I am not joking. Your daughter and I have been introduced already."

Mark was visibly shaking from rage at this point. He had sheltered all of his children from this secret life, hoping that if he raised them in a normal atmosphere, they would never find out about their true origin. He was especially protective of Sara, for he knew she was the one he'd have to fight the hardest for. As the keeper of the gates of hell, the devil himself's confidant and advisor, he had been "blessed" with being chosen to carry out a prophecy. It was declared that his first born daughter was to become the queen of the demons, and that she would one day rule over the underworld and all its inhabitants. The Undertaker had come to a point in his life, when he found out that his second born child was to be a girl, that he no longer wanted to be involved in the supernatural. Although Lucifer had told him that he cannot escape fate, he allowed The Undertaker to assume a normal life on Earth. While Mark could never rid himself of the demonic soul that was forever a part of him, he could control it. Like Fergal, Mark found wrestling a creative way to control his dark side. He had found Texas a nice state to raise his family, and settled there. He raised his children as any other human child. He found himself a human bride, a Christian one at that, so that his youngest daughter would be protected from the curse of the dark, supernatural world. His other children weren't as lucky, and while he feared daily that the prophecy would become a reality for Sara, they had yet to discover the family's secret. That was until Balor, the king of Demons, showed up. Mark made a tight fist, his short nails stabbing into his palms. He closed his eyes, attempting to control the rage burning inside of him.

"You were warned, Mark. He told you that this time would come." Balor leaned back against the wall casually, pulling at the leather jacket he wore "You can't protect her forever, and now it's too late. She knows who her sweet little boyfriend truly is, and she didn't have to think twice before accepting us. Soon, she will begin to find her true self, and once she has realized her destiny, I will finally be able to leave this dreadful Earth and spend eternity where I belong, with my Carman"

"No!" Mark shouted, "I won't allow this to happen"

Balor threw his head back and laughed

"You cannot stop it, fool. Delay it, sure, but you knew this entire time that one day the truth would be revealed. I have waited too long, and I am growing tired. I have finally found where my Carman is, and I assure you, very soon, she will emerge from her vessel to take her rightful place on the dark throne. Try to protect her all you want, Mark, but remember who I am. I am stronger and more powerful than you are, I always have been and always will be."

With that, Balor turned and exited the room, letting the door slam behind him. Mark let out a loud yell, not caring if anyone heard him or not. He flipped the desk in the office over and threw the chair across the room. He ran his hands through his long, black hair and tried to regain control of his emotions. He had to get to Sara before Balor did, and fast.


	9. Chapter Eight

Sara was awoken from her slumber to the sound of her phone buzzing. It was late, and she had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie. She groaned and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" she asked, half asleep

"Sara, I need to talk to you." her father's voice came from the other side

"Is everything okay?" she sat up, awake now

"Yes, and no. Everyone is fine, but I have something important to share with you."

"Daddy it's three in the morning, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Sara said with annoyance at having been woken for no real emergency

"No, it cannot. I just landed at the airport, and I am coming over. Make coffee" Mark requested

"Airport? Where did you go? I am confused…" Sara yawned

"See you soon." Mark hung up the phone

Sara blinked for a minute trying to gather herself, but knowing that he was always a man of his word, Mark would be at her door soon. She lazily strolled into the kitchen and turned her Keurig on and sat out coffee mugs and the creamer. She was staring out the kitchen window into the night, lost in thought, when the sound of Luke barking nearly scared her half to death. She jumped, and realized her father must be pulling into the driveway. She hurried to the door and peeked out, seeing the headlights of his truck turn off. She unlocked the door as he walked up the front steps.

"Why couldn't this wait until a more godly hour?" Sara asked as she let him into the house

"Coffee first, then we will talk" Mark said, making his way into the kitchen

Sara followed and poured the coffee, passing her dad his cup. They sat on the bar stools at the island and Mark sighed, looking at his daughter.

"Sara...I have some things I need to tell you, about our family, and about Devitt."

Sara blinked and sipped her coffee, waiting for him to continue

"Our family isn't normal" he began, "And your boyfriend isn't either"

"What do you mean? I know our family is weird, but how do you know anything about Fergal?" Sara inquired

"Just listen. I know about Balor. I know that you know about him"

Sara spit her coffee back out into her cup, and she stared at Mark with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" she finally managed to ask

"Because...Balor and I, we have a history. I came to this world to seek out normalcy and to get away from the world Balor and I come from."

"And what world would that be, exactly?" Sara rolled her eyes

"The underworld, Sara. Hell."

"You guys are really taking your gimmicks way too far right now. It was kinda cute at first, and I actually started to believe Fergal, he was pretty convincing as a demon, but now that you're in on this, I'm getting irritated. It's the middle of the night and you come over here to try out a storyline?" Sara got up from her seat and put her coffee mug in the sink "I'm going back to bed, you can let yourself out"

Mark growled lowly and shook his head. He knew Sara wouldn't believe him at first, but he had to make her believe him before it was too late.

"Sara." he said sternly, "I need you to listen to me. Just like Fergal, this body is a vessel for me. My soul, it is dark, and not human."

Sara shook her head, having enough of the nonsense. The men in her life have clearly lost their minds, and she wondered if her brother, Cooper, would be coming to her next saying he was really a pegasus or something.

"Goodnight, daddy" Sara turned and walked toward her bedroom

"Sara, do not take another step" Mark's loud voice echoed through the house, deep and demonic sounding.

Sara stopped, and slowly turned back around. Her father stood before her, but his appearance had changed. His hair was no longer in the pony tail he kept it in, but instead it was free and flowing over his shoulders. He was no longer wearing his jeans and Ed Hardy t-shirt. He now had a long black trench coat, and black pants. The whites of his eyes were black as midnight, his pupils a blood red. Sara froze as she stared up at the man towering over her.

"Daddy?" she whispered

"Sara. You have to believe me. I know you're in shock, but it's time for you to know the truth. I worked very hard since the day you were born to keep our secrets from you. I wanted to protect you, but now that Balor has found you and you know of his existence, I can no longer keep you safe by hiding the truth about us. He's coming after you, and you need to be prepared."

Sara just stood there, her mouth hanging open. He was right about one thing, she was definitely in shock, and scared.

"Sara, say something." her father pleaded

"I...I can't do this. I don't know what's going on, if this is real or you're really fast at changing clothes, but I'm really freaked out. I need you to leave."

Before Mark could reply, Sara had ran to her bedroom and locked the door. She began panicking. She couldn't fight the feeling of reality anymore with her denial. That strong voice in her head that had crept in when she met Fergal was demanding that she believe them. Sara began to cry, and her breathing became ragged and heavy. She pulled at her hair with her hands, looking around her room. The small bit of herself that was left was telling her to run. Run far, and run fast. She grabbed a bag from her closet and began shoving clothes into it as her father began banging on her bedroom door.

"Sara! Open the door! Talk to me!" his voice shouted

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sara screamed back

"Sara! I order you to open this door right now!" he shouted back, frustrtated

Sara didn't respond. Instead she listened to her conscious begging her to run. She opened the patio door in her bedroom and jolted through the backyard. She didn't know where she was going, or how she was going to get there since her car keys were in the foyer of her home on a hook. She just knew she had to get away, somewhere no one could find her. She ran through the gate and out onto the street. She didn't even consciously pick a direction. She felt as if her legs were in control and not her brain, and she ran until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped, doubling over and out of breath. She panted and realized that she was covered in sweat. She wiped her forehead and pulled her phone from the pocket of her pajama bottoms. She needed to find somewhere to stay.

Mark broke down the door to Sara's bedroom after she stopped responding to him. He rushed into the room and looked around. Dresser drawers were left open, clothes scattered, and the french doors leading to the backyard were wide open.

"Fuck!" Mark yelled

He ran to look out into the backyard, seeing if he could see or sense Sara's presence but he couldn't. She was gone.

"Couldn't have gotten far" he muttered before turning around and running back through the house

As he opened the front door to leave, he nearly knocked over a smaller person standing there. Mark stopped and blinked.

"You." he growled

"Well hello" Balor grinned "You're pretty fast for an old guy. I thought for sure I'd get here before you did, seeing as how you probably have curfew at the home."

Instead of a response, Balor received a hard punch square in the face, knocking him back off the porch and onto the ground.

"How dare you show up here right now" Mark walked by him, heading for the truck

Balor wiped at his nose, noting the blood pouring from his face.

"Hey, asshole. I'd be careful if I were you. I'm only smaller than you in this world, and payback is a bitch. Oh, and I can show up anywhere I please. This is MY girlfriend's house after all" Balor laughed

"First of all, you little shit, she isn't your girlfriend. She is not anything of yours and she never will be. Second of all, be my guest. She isn't here" Mark gestured toward the house

"What do you mean she isn't here? Where is she?" Balor demanded, walking toward Mark

"She's gone. She ran" Mark jumped into his truck and started the engine

Balor swore before jerking the passenger door open and jumping in next to his enemy.

"The fuck are you doing?" Mark asked

"Going with you. I assume you're going to find her, right? I mean, she cannot be left alone right now. Time is almost up, now that she has realized the truth, it's only a matter of time before Carman reveals herself and overtakes her."

"Don't fucking remind me" Mark glared at him "Let's go, she couldn't have gotten far."

The two drove off into the night in search of Sara, who was currently making her way to the nearest train station. She knew they would check airports, and with her friends, but if she got on a train, she would have more time to figure out where she was going next, and how to get herself out of this situation.


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: This chapter will explain more about Balor and Carman, and some things about The Undertaker's involvement with them. I know that all of these facts are not accurate to the real version of the two, but for the betterment of the story, this is how I am writing it. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review.

Sara sat in her seat in the back corner of the train, staring out the window. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was trying to keep her sobs and quiet as she could so as not to draw attention to herself. It was nine in the morning now, and she hadn't slept since she was woken by her father's phone call in the middle of the night.

She knew deep down in her core that everything her father had said was true, and it would explain why she had been hearing the voice in her head since she had met Fergal. That v suoice was growing louder, to the point she couldn't hear her own thoughts. She closed her eyes as she tried to listen to what it was saying.

"Go back." the voice, now audibly female, would say "Find Balor"

"You are insane" Sara thought

"Find Balor. Find him and the truth will set you free" the voice persisted

"Who are you?" Sara's mind asked

"Carman" the voice whispered, before disappearing

"Dammit" Sara muttered

She pulled out her phone and pulled up Google. She searched for "Irish Mythology" and wasn't very surprised when the first thing she saw, in bold letters, was the name "Balor"

She read everything she could on her train ride through the midwest. She learned about Balor, and how he was the king of the demons, how he was to rule the underworld. He was next in line to the throne of hell, but one thousand years ago, Lucifer decided to give him a test to prove that he was worthy of such a position. He banished Balor to earth, in search of his lover, a Celtic warrior and powerful sorceress named Carman. Once he found her, the pair could return to Hell and begin their reign. Legend had it that Balor had been searching for hundreds upon hundreds of years, to no avail, and was still roaming the earth today in search of her.

Sara swore as her phone battery died, and she had left in such a hurry she didn't grab her charger. She curled up in the seat and rested her head against the window. It was another 5 hours to her destination, and she was mentally and physically drained. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Balor and The Undertaker were still on their search for Sara. They had called everyone they knew, asking if they had heard from her, hoping that she might take refuge in a friend's home. No one had, and by now the entire company was worried about the girl. They had sat and racked their brains for hours until even their demonic souls grew weary. The Undertaker had reverted himself back to his human form and went to get himself a coffee to keep himself awake, while Balor sat in the truck continuing to think.

"Where are you hiding at, little girl?" he mused, tapping his fingers on the dashboard.

He tapped into Fergal's mind, in an attempt to get an answer from him.

"Wakey wakey, Fergie" Balor said in a sing song voice

"What do you want?" Fergal angrily asked through his thoughts

"Where's Sara?" Balor interrogated

"Leave her alone. Leave me alone" Fergal's thoughts seemed to hiss

"I can't do that, and you know it. I have found what I am searching for and I will not stop until I have it. Now tell me, where is the girl?" Balor was growing impatient

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, no matter what you threatened me with. I'm not scared of you."

Balor laughed.

"Oh, silly boy. You think it's just you I can destroy? You don't matter to me. What matters to me is Sara, and what she holds within her. I assure you, I will find her with or without your help, but if it is without your help, then when I do find her, I will make her suffer and it will be on your hands."

Balor held out his hands and laughed. Literally, he thought.

"Don't you dare do anything to her" Fergal said, this time out loud

"You're forgetting boy, you have zero control over me. Tell me where she is, or I will hurt her, I will hurt her to the point she is begging me to kill her, and I will make you watch her die."

Fergal clinched his fist and felt his face redden.

"Last chance, Fergie. Or I'm shutting you off and finding her myself."

"Do you promise not to hurt her if I tell you?" Fergal choked out, his voice hindered by the lump in his throat

"You have my word" Balor nodded

"Because that means a whole lot" Fergal muttered

"Listen to me boy, when I say I am going to do something, I hold true. Even if it's something nice for a piece of shit like you. I told you I wouldn't cause your precious girl any harm and I mean it. Now tell me where she is." Balor's impatience rising

"She's going to the last place anyone would ever expect her to. Somewhere that she feels safe." Fergal sighed before being cut off by Mark opening the door

"You look like a fuckin' loon talking to yourself out here." He said

"Fuck you." Balor spat "I may know where Sara is."

"Oh really? And where is she?" Mark raised his eyebrows

"I don't know the exact location, so maybe you can figure it out. She's a smart girl. She's trying to hide, right? Why would she go where we could find her? She's somewhere she feels safe. Somewhere we'd never think to look." Balor looked over at Mark, waiting for a light bulb to go off.

"Goddammit" Mark said as he started the engine "We need to get to the airport."

"Where are we going?" Balor inquired

"Chicago."


	11. Chapter Ten

"Find Balor" a voice whispered in a thick Celtic accent

Sara opened her eyes, startled, to find that she was on the train alone. It had stopped and any sign of other passengers was not to be found.

"Hello?" She asked

"Balor" the voice said again

Sara stood from her seat and looked up the train car. No one was there. She turned around, her eyes scanning the back of the car. In the very last seat sat a woman, who looked to be in her mid thirties. She had red hair that reached to her waist, and wore a long green dress.

"Who are you?" Sara asked, slowly walking toward the woman

"Carman" the woman looked up at Sara, her bright green eyes locking onto Sara's "Hello, Sara. Come, sit with me"

Sara hesitated, but she chose to take the seat next to the woman.

"You're Carman?" Sara asked, looking the woman over

"I am." she nodded

"Why are you...here?" Sara asked

"That is a good question. I am here, with you, because you were the chosen one."

"What do you mean, the chosen one?" Sara was puzzled "Chosen for what?"

"You were chosen to fulfil a prophecy. As you know, over a thousand years ago, Lucifer banished Balor to Earth. What you are probably wondering right now is how you and your father are involved in this legend. You see, your father, is the gatekeeper of Hell and the lost souls who enter through it. He is Lucifer's right hand man, his confidant. Because of this, Lucifer chose your father to be the one to fulfil the prophecy. He was to find a woman, and have a child with her. A girl. That girl, you, would be the vessel that would hold the spirit of the powerful sorceress, the future Queen of Hell, me. Your father did not know that this task in full. He knew he was to find the human woman sent to hell against her will, through Satanic ritual. He did find her, and he fell in love with her. Us demons aren't completely heartless. Soulless, yes, but not heartless. We are capable of love, just as any other creature is. When your father realized Lucifer's plan, it was already too late. You had been conceived, so he and your mother escaped from Hell and came to Earth to raise you in a normal world. They wanted to protect you from me and Balor. They hoped that the life they gave you would make it difficult for him to find you, and thus find me, fulfilling the prophecy."

Sara took Carman's words in, hanging on every word. The woman looked out the window of the unmoving train before continuing the tale.

"Unfortunately, your mother died during childbirth. It was Lucifer's punishment to your father for leaving. Your father was heartbroken, but vowed to continue to raise you here on Earth and to protect you.."

"My mother is dead?" Sara asked sadly, as she had always hoped to one day find the woman. Her father never spoke about her, only that he did not know who or where she was.

"Yes, she is. Her soul was banished into a dark place in our world, where no one would ever find her. She is never to be seen again. Anyway, pay attention dear, there will be time for mourning later. It was pure fate that brought you and Fergal together, and now there is not much time left. Balor knows that you hold me, and he will come for me as Lucifer foretold. Do not fight it, child. You will not win, for these forces and powers are much stronger than a meek thing like you could ever understand. Fulfil the prophecy."

The train came to a stop, slightly jerking. Sara mumbled before opening her eyes, startled. She looked around her. The woman was gone, and the train was full of passengers. The conductor was announcing their arrival. It was all a dream. Carman had come to Sara in a dream and explained to her her purpose. She put her head in her hands and groaned. She was not sure what to do. Carman had told her to fulfil the prophecy, to find Balor so they could be together, but this woman was a demon. A sorceress full of dark magic. Could she be trusted? What would happen to Sara and Fergal once the prophecy had come true?

Sara needed more time to think. She grabbed her bag and left the train. She hurried through the station and out onto the street, making sure to be overly aware of her surroundings. She caught the subway, heading north. She clutched her bag and ran up the subway stairs, and to her destination. Her hand shook as she opened the back door to the building on Milwaukee Avenue. She went up the stairs and stood at the door to the two story apartment for several moments before taking in a deep breath and holding is as she rang the doorbell. She exhaled long and heavy, and waited.

A few seconds passed before the door opened, and the man who opened it just looked at her blankly.

"What do you want?" Phil Brooks asked, leaning against the door

"Hi...I know you don't want to talk to me, and you told me to leave and never come back here, but I need your help." Sara rambled quickly "You were my only option, and I promise I won't be here long. I just need like, a night. I'll go in the guest room and you won't even know I am here. I promise. Please, Phil."

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, opening the door.

"You have twenty four hours and then I want you gone. You're lucky AJ isn't visiting family this weekend or there would be zero chance of this working out."

Phil shut the door and walked of, leaving Sara standing in her former living room. Being there opened up old wounds, but she quickly pushed those memories out of her mind. She had worse things to worry about. She had to laugh at herself. She thought her breakup with Phil had been the worst thing she had ever gone through. The pain was unbearable, and she was devastated. Now, that breakup didn't seem so bad compared to the fact that her world was crumbling around her. She made her way to the guest room and put her bag down. She locked the door and laid on the bed.

Phil had gone back to his room and picked up his phone, sending out a quick text.

P: You're right. She showed up.

M: You let her in right?  
P: Only because you said I had to.

M: Thank you. Keep her there, don't let her leave. We are on our way.

P: Babysitting the crazy bitch wasn't part of the deal.

M: Watch it, jackass. That's my daughter you're talking about.

P: Whatever.

Phil tossed his phone onto the dresser and went back downstairs to the living room. He passed the guest room and leaned against the door, making sure Sara was in there. He could hear his ex girlfriend talking to herself and he shook his head.

"She hasn't changed…" he thought to himself "Still fucking insane"

Sara laid on the bed, talking out loud about all of the scenarios of this situation. Maybe hearing her thoughts out loud would make them clearer. She got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the city she once called home. She felt trapped in this room and needed fresh air. She left her room and made her way toward the back of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Phil called out curtly from the living room

"None of your business" she replied, not bothering to stop

"Whatever" Phil shrugged, turning his attention back to the hockey game he was watching

Sara climbed the stairs to the roof. She stepped out onto the large patio and breathed in. Sure, city air was nothing like country air, but it was good to be outside in the sunshine.

The doorbell rang and Phil groaned loudly as he turned the TV off and drug himself to the door. He was clearly very annoyed by the inconvenience of his unwanted guests. He opened the door to see his former co-worker and some guy he didn't recognize at his door.

"She's on the roof"

"What is she doing up there?" Mark and Fergal both asked at the same time

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Phil waved his hands in the air at the ridiculous question

Mark glared at the tattooed man as he pushed his way into the apartment. Fergal followed, not really making an acknowledgement to Phil. They had only crossed paths a couple of times, briefly, but after the story of what happened with Sara, he was glad they had never been close.

"Maybe I should talk to her?" Fergal suggested before they got to the stairs leading to the roof "She may listen to me better than she would you at this point"

Mark turned around and glared at the Irish man.

"Absolutely fucking not"

"Sir, please. Balor isn't here right now. I can get through to her. If she sees you, she may try to run again. At least let me try. If I get no where, then you can talk to have at it."

Mark pondered that for a moment before sighing in annoyance.

"Fine."

He waited at the bottom of the stairs as Fergal ascended them, opening the door to the balcony. He saw Sara leaning on the railing, appearing to be lost in thought. He walked over to her until he was about five feet away. He looked at her for a moment, his heart wrenching with pain. He was so angry with himself and felt as if it were his fault that Sara was going through all of this.

"Hello, darling" Fergal finally spoke.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Hello, darling"

The soft, Irish voice of Fergal Devitt tore Sara from her thoughts. She froze for a moment before slowly turning around. She felt as if her heart was twisting into a giant knot when she saw Fergal standing in front of her. Part of her wanted to run to him, and part of her wished she could jump over the railing of the roof and fly.

"Fergie.." Sara whispered

"Come here." Fergal opened his arms to her "It's okay, my angel"

Sara sobbed as she ran into his arms. He embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh...it's okay. It''s going to be alright. I'm here."

"Nothing is okay, Fergal" Sara wailed

"It will be. I promise. I'll make everything okay." He stroked her hair, holding her tight

Sara continued to cry but felt comfort in his embrace.

"Just hold me, Fergie. Don't ever let me go"

Inside, Mark had made his way back into the living room. He stood next to the couch and peered down with a scowl on his face at the man who had shattered his daughter's heart.

Phil could feel Mark's stare upon him and he huffed before looking up at the man.

"What?"

Mark just continued to stare at him

"Whatever. Can you guys hurry this up? I don't know why she came here, of all places" Phil propped his feet up on the coffee table and crossed his arms

"That's why she came here. It wasn't expected. No one would think she would come to you and that's exactly why she did. This used to be her home before you threw her out without giving a single fuck. This is still a place of safety and comfort for her."

Phil rolled his eyes. Mark resisted the urge to rip him to shreds right then and there, he had much more important matters to attend to than cleaning up a body.

Back on the roof, Sara pulled away from Fergal, wiping her nose and eyes on her sleeve.

"I want to talk to him." she sniffled

"Who?" Fergal tilted his head at her

"Balor." Sara answered

"What? Sara, no..I don't think that is a good idea." Fergal protested, shaking his head

"Please, Ferg. I need to talk to him. I...I talked to Carman."

A long pause was held between the two and Fergal sighed.

"Once he's in control, he leaves on his terms, Sara. I can't come back until he allows me to."

"I know. I will be okay. I need to do this." Sara squeezed Fergal's hand in reassurance

Fergal closed his eyes, his inner thoughts trying to awaken the demon within him. A moment later his eyes slowly opened, and once again the baby blue was replaced with solid black.

"Hello, Sara." Balor's deep voice greeted the girl standing in front of him

"Hi." Sara shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously, this being the first time she had seen Balor since the first time they had met

"Fergie says you need to talk to me?" He hummed at her , a slight smirk on his face

"Don't call him that." Sara glared up at the demon

Balor just chuckled.

"I talked to Carman."

Balor's eyes widened a bit at the mention of the witch's name.

"Go on.."

"She told me everything. About the prophecy, about how the two of you were to rule Hell together." Sara informed him

"Yes, that is true. Can you do me a favor, dear?" Balor stepped closer to Sara, reaching out to touch her cheek with his finger

Sara leaned back, but Balor shushed her, closing the space between them. He stroked her cheek softly, attempting to gain her trust.

"What?" she asked

"I would like to speak with Carman. Do you think you can allow her to come out for a visit?" He smiled at her, trying not to seem menacing.

"I..I don't know how to." Sara looked down at the pebble covered rooftop

"I'll help you." He took her hands in his, curling their fingers together

"I'm scared" she whispered, afraid that if she allowed Carman to surface, she wouldn't leave

"Trust me" Balor whispered back as he pressed his forehead against hers "Close your eyes"

Sara closed her eyes tightly. She could feel heat rising inside of her. She swallowed hard, trying to not fight the feeling.

"Carman" Balor said quietly "I'm here Carman, come to me, my love"

Sara's body twitched, her mind seeming to shut down. Her eyes opened and she looked up into Balor's dark eyes

"My king" She said, her voice sounding perfectly Irish

"Hello, Carman" Balor smiled as he pulled back "It's been awhile"

"Indeed it has, but alas we have found each other." Carman grinned

"We have. The prophecy has almost been fulfilled. Now we just need to return to our world."

"And reign forever as the rightful king and queen." Carman nodded

"We do have a problem, though. We cannot do it here. We need to be away from Undertaker, and we need the ritual to be performed."

"Is the Undertaker here?" Carman peered past Balor at the door

"He is inside. He will instantly sense that something is up. The moment we have a chance, we will get away. Until then, my love, come to me." Balor pulled Carman close to him, passionately kissing her for the first time in one thousand long years. Carman wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the fiery kiss. This love was as close to Heaven as either of them would ever get, and now that they had found each other, they would never part again.

Mark opened the door to the roof to see Sara and Fergal embraced in a kiss. He huffed before clearing his throat loudly.

"Time's up!"

The two lovers separated quickly, their human minds and appearances returned. Sara blushed and Fergal hung his head in shyness.

"Sara?" Mark asked, walking toward his daughter

"I'm okay Daddy." Sara assured him "I just needed some time to think this all through, but I am okay now. I know what is expected of me."

"Sara, honey, listen to me. You do not have to give in to that witch. You cannot become her slave and allow her to win. You can fight this. You can control her." Mark explained desperately

"No Daddy, I have to this." Sara insisted

"Sara, if you and Fergal go through with releasing Carman and Balor, the two of you will die. I cannot lose you, baby girl." Mark pulled his daughter into him, enveloping her in his arms as if holding her would make any evil forces go away

"We will figure something out." Fergal offered "We have to."

Mark just closed his eyes, knowing that the worse was yet to come.


End file.
